Zhu Yin
'' games]] Zhu Yin or Shokuryuu is a demon in the series. History Zhu Yin (燭陰), also known as Zhulong (燭龍|''Illuminating Dragon'') and Shokuin in Japanese, is a Chinese light and weather dragon deity that lives on Mount Zhōng, one of Heaven's gates to the North, - it appears as a 300 mile long dragon, with an elderly human male face instead of a draconic one. The earliest legend of China attributes daybreak to Zhulong opening his eyes, and nightfall to Zhulong closing his eyes - its cold breath brought about the winter season, while its warm breath brought about summer. It lives at the foot of its mountain and did not have a need to eat, drink or rest. The rain and wind are at its beck and call, along with his illumination being so great, it even pierces the depths of the Underworld. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Dragon Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana, as '''Shokuin' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana, as '''Shokuin' **''Persona: Tsumi To Batsu: World Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Zhu Yin can be found in Tsukiji Konganji. He can teach Nanashi the Rakukaja, Fog Breath, Posumudi and Dekaja skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Ice, Force and support skills. Despite Zhu Yin having a rather poor affinity for Physical attack skills, most of the points raised while it levels up will go to Strength and Luck. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Shokuin can only be created by using the Dragon Scale Totem when fusing the Spell Cards from Toufei and Naga. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Shokuin can be obtained by evolving Wong Long, who has a 12.5% of chance of mutating into him (otherwise, he'll turn into Dagda). After being obtained, Shokuin is added to the list of Personas in the Velvet Room and can be summoned by using 352 World Cards. This event is carried over to a New Game Plus. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Known as Shokuryuu, he appears as a boss in Fire Book. A demon of Niflheim, he would disguise himself as Sandalphon and take his place. Later he would turn Enoch into a statue with the aid of his disguised ally Amphiptere. He will face him again in Niflheim, where he challenges him in Suneefiyoru. As he dies he reveals that even if all life is extinguished in the eternal battle, the war between Light & Dark will continue. The resurrected Shokuryuu can be found on the Acheron River. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Personas